


Is He or Isn't He?

by orphan_account



Series: Just Another Day [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Teen Wolf, M/M, The boys are dorks, low-key Solangelo, lycanthropy, though I've never actually watched the series, werewolf Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico has some pretty nasty scars on his shoulder from Lycaon. According to some mythologies, you don't need to be bitten by a werewolf to become one, and when Leo and the Stoll brothers realize this, they do their best to determine whether the Son of Hades ended up with any...lasting effects from the encounter.Nico, on his end, just wishes the idiots would leave him alone.





	Is He or Isn't He?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Percy Jackson or Teen Wolf, the latter of which inspired this since in that universe a deep enough would from an Alpha werewolf can turn you into one. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Nico scowled as he sensed someone following him _again._

Damn it, this was the twelfth time this week, and it was only Wednesday!

It was so tempting to just Shadow Travel to tree nearby where he thought his stalker was hiding, but unfortunately Solace’s ‘no-Underworld-powers’ rule was still in effect.

He’d been told he was intimidating, so he probably didn’t need to use his powers to find and interrogate his stalker, but what was the point if he couldn’t try and give them a heart attack by jumping out at them?

…Yeah.

His maturity levels had grown by leaps and bounds since he came out of the Lotus Hotel and Casino, but he appreciated dramatics as much as the next demigod.

Well, Greek demigod anyway.

Most of the Romans were a bit too high-strung to appreciate the not-so-subtle thrill of scaring someone just for fun.

Anyway, he continued walking towards the Mess Hall, ignoring his stalker, who eventually blended in with the other campers arriving for lunch.

* * *

 

“He sensed me!” a voice whispered harshly.

“Dude, you’re about as stealthy as a bull in a china shop, of course he did.” Another responded. “The Romans probably heard you all the way over in California.”

*Whack*

“Hey!” the person said, a bit louder.

“Keep it down!” a second person hissed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Two voices responded simultaneously. “Seriously though, dude, you’re not cut out for this.”

“Well, fine then.” The first person said with an audible pout. “What do we do now?”

There was an eerie silence.

“Leave it to us.”

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Nico was confronted with little ‘gifts’ hidden in places he frequented, including Cabin 13, though the Son of Hades had no idea how whoever it was got them inside the cabin without his dad causing the earth to swallow them whole.

‘Then again…’ he mused, staring at the dirt ground (no flooring for easier summoning) thoughtfully.

He shook his head. His geokinesis power was nowhere near as developed as Hazel’s was, but he would be able to tell if the ground had been disturbed recently.

He glanced back at the objects he’d laid out on his bedside table.

A silver pendant with a black…paw…, a bag of beef jerky, and a lunar calendar.

What the hell?

* * *

 

“He threw out the calendar and picked up the silver, no problem!” voices Two and Three reported.

“Damn.” One muttered. “Did he eat the jerky?”

“No, he opened up the ground and sent it to Cerberus.” Three denied.

 

“Speaking of, I heard a Son of Athena talking about that. Did you guys know that Cerberus means _Spot_?!” One asked, flailing his arms a bit. “ _HADES_ named his giant three-headed guardian of the Underworld SPOT!”

A loud smacking sound was heard as Two and Three face-palmed.

* * *

 

Nico’s eyebrows furrowed when he spotted a dark figure in his peripheral vision, which disappeared when he turned to glance at it.

The rustling bush made it only _slightly_ obvious that it wasn’t his imagination.

Nico sighed, before asking clearly. “Who are you and what do you want?”

Nothing.

“I’m _waiting_.” Nico growled, more for intimidation purposes than any real anger.

He heard a yelp, before Leo slowly stood up, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at the bush.

“Valdez,” Nico raised an eyebrow. “Am I going to need to get a restraining order or something? I’m guessing you’re the one who’s been following me lately...”

“No, no!” Leo yelped, raising his hands in surrender. “That wasn’t me! That was Connor and Travis!”

A moment of silence, before the Son of Hephaestus groaned and dragged a hand down his face tiredly, dirtying his face with motor oil and grease.

“I don’t suppose you’ll forget I said that?” he asked hopefully.

“Not a chance.” Nico said, crossing his arms. “I’d suggest you start talking. _Now._ ”

Leo grimaced.

* * *

 

As it turned out, the boys had heard through the rumor mill that Nico had been wounded by Lycaon and his cronies while he was traveling with Reyna and Coach Hedge getting the statue to Camp Half-Blood.

And they wanted to know if Nico had been infected with lycanthropy.

His words, not theirs. Theirs were much less eloquent, and they likened it to Peter Parker getting bitten by a radioactive spider to become Spiderman.

Nico wasn’t caught up enough on pop culture to know what they were talking about, but he could guess, and he couldn’t help but wonder why he seemed to be the only sane guy (other than Frank) in his circle of ‘friends.’

Will didn’t count as sane. He woke up at _dawn_ and drank his coffee diluted with cream and sugar.

Anyway.

They were stalking him because a) they wanted to see if he ‘wolfed out,’ and b) they had heard that werewolves had enhanced hearing and smell, and wanted to see if he could tell they were there when he shouldn’t have been able to.

Unfortunately for them, he was a paranoid bastard, and he advised Leo that they sucked at being quiet anyway.

Silver was apparently poisonous to werewolves, or so pop culture dictated, so they wanted to see if it would hurt Nico if he touched it.

So not only were they _trying_ to hurt him, which he was annoyed about, but they were using an old wive’s tale to do it?

“You idiots.” Nico groused, rubbing a hand through his hair in frustration. “Werewolves aren’t susceptible to the _element_. The whole ‘silver’ thing is because Lady Artemis hunts them down, and what is the color she’s associated with…?”

Leo pinked slightly at the revelation.

“The silver was Connor’s idea.” The Son of Hephaestus whined.

“And the lunar calendar?” Nico asked with an arched brow.

“Percy had it laying around his cabin.” Leo muttered. “Something about the moon influencing the tides.”

“And the jerky?”

“We were going to try raw meat, but Mr. D put a barrier to keep us out of the kitchen after the Incident-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named.”

Nico grimaced in disgust, glad that they’d put the beef jerky on his bed instead of their first idea. “One, that’s disgusting, and I would have gutted you all like fish.”

Leo gulped.

“TWO…seriously, a Harry Potter reference?”

And then Leo gaped at him in shock.

“You know Harry Potter but you don’t know Spiderman?!” he asked.

Nico blinked at him, not responding.

* * *

 

As Leo slunk off to go tell his minions (all of whom would protest at being referred to as such and would likely cause a food fight to see just who was who’s minion), Nico walked to the infirmary.

“Hey Sunshine!” Will greeted him with a grin.

“Solace.” Nico grunted, rolling his eyes at the nickname.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Will waved him towards one of the beds, where Nico sat down without a fight. “Any luck with your stalkers?”

“Valdez and the Stolls.” Nico muttered. “They wanted to find out if I was a werewolf.”

Will hummed a bit, unwrapping the bandages around Nico’s arm and shoulder to look at the vicious scars he’d gotten.

They were as healed as they were going to get, though nothing could be done about the scars, but they had to keep them wrapped up for appearances.

Why?

Because it had only been a month, not nearly long enough for such deep wounds to heal. By either mortal OR demi-god standards.

“So how’d it go?” Will asked.

Nico shrugged, fingering the black bracelet on his wrist, a gift from Lady Artemis at Thalia’s request.

“The enchantments held up.” He reported. “The silver was a bit warmer than it should have been, but it didn’t burn.”

That’s right. Werewolves _did_ actually have a weakness to silver, but Artemis was the one who made it so, and therefore she had the ability to make a werewolf more or less immune to it.

“And that convinced them?” Will made sure.

Nico smirked at Will, eyes glowing yellowish gold, and Will grinned back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review and check out [My Store](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)!


End file.
